Skinny dip
by PennyLaneismysong
Summary: Little one-shot I wrote after watching episode 20 'Do no harm'. Slightly steemy


**A/N: I guess I never really liked the fact that Shannon was played up as a stupid heartless slut inthe first few eps, so in this one-shot Ive changed the heartless slut part and made her into an innocent virgin. Sayid is still the same been there done that,but sweet, understanding and completely HOTT kind of guy though.**

Please read that up there first so's not to confuse any peoples.

Shannon jogged excitedly as the waterfall came in view . All day she'd wanted this and finally she had found her chance to escape unseen to a few solitary moments of comfort. Stopping briefly to remove her daisy dukes and thin spaghetti straped tank she waded in welcoming the cool water after the endless heat on the little island. Oh did she ever appreciate anything as much as she appreciated that water. She carefully stepped further in checking the ground in front of her cautiously before moving on. Not that anyone on the island really cared to know but she couldn't swim. Pity that she never learned though, Shannon loved water. She loved how it lifted her up making her heart pump a little faster, the rush of adrenaline when she closed her eyes and ducked under. Coming up again slowly she scanned the jungle around her. A snap of a twig jolted her heart, she quickly turned to see where and who it came from. She listened to the rustling and snapping coming her way until out emerged a familiar tall dark figure. A momentary wave of relief washed over her followed by the realization that she was stark naked. Hoping that he hadn't seen her Shannon ducked under the water and tried to make her way over to a large boulder to hide behind.

"Shannon?" Sayid's accent rang out softly, warming her entire body. This was going to be embarrassing she knew. "Shannon I saw you, you cannot hide from me you know." She could hear the smile in his voice. If she could just stay very still maybe he would go away. As a splash of spring water resounded next to her she realized dismally that he hadn't given up, he was in the water with her. Slowly peeking around her rocky hiding place, she saw Sayid's dark chest,and sleek black curls. Again her heart sped up. Laughing Sayid swam closer,"You thought you could hide from me, well I found you. Do I win a prize?" She was sure he could see the blush that covered her whole body,as she cleared her throat to speak, though she had no idea what she was going to say. ' Actually Sayid I'm skinny dipping could you scram so I can have some privacy'. In truth it would get the point across but it wasn't quite eloquent. No instead of at least saying something anything she stood there, water bobbing around her collar bones,dripping off her nose and running from her eyes to her chin. Slowly Sayid came closer, still unaware of Shannon's dilemma. "Why so quiet?" He ran his hand over her hair,sliding it down to her neck as his other hand came to rest at her waist. When his skin brushed her bare skin he stopped,his expression going in all directions. Surprise, excitement, and to Shannon's dismay ,was that amusement she saw flicker across his beautiful face?

Yes definitely, he was smiling his little half smile that always caught Shannon's breath. She wanted so badly to be there but at the same time she desperately wanted to shrink and go curl underneath a rock.

Neither one knew what to say. Sayid's thoughts bounced from what was right in front of him to what the future would bring. Shannon was innocent, untouched. Seeming to have made up his mind he smoothed her hair behind her ear and turned around climbing out of the water. He picked up her shorts and tank,giving her a reassuring smile as he laid them nearer the water.

Finally Shannon's voice reclaimed her and she spoke out suddenly. "Sayid!" She squeaked.

He turned back to her,with a bitter sweet look of a man who was doing the right thing even though it wasn't what he wanted. "Yes." He answered with a faintly hopeful smile.

"Wait for me, I'll be right out." Shannon's words were small and softly spoken.

'So innocent' Sayid thought as he turned his back to give her a small amount of privacy. He laughed at himself though for blushing at the thought of Shannon climbing ,dripping wet ,out of the water.

At the sound of her soft bare footed steps he smiled. Shyly Shannon took his hand and pulled him close. He ran his fingers through her hair down her neck resting just above her collar bone. He looked at her deep blush and smiled broadly, holding his laughter at bay in case she didn't find it as funny as he did. Slowly she smiled and gave in to the laughter that was bottled up inside her.

On their way back to camp, when their laughter had settled, Sayid looked at Shannon with a sly grin. "So, what were you doing,skinny dipping in the middle of the day?" Blushing outrageously pink, she shoved out a small explanation. " I was thinking about it all morning, when I got a chance I just went. I didn't think anyone would come looking for me." Softly adding "Especially you."

Thinking about the whole ordeal again deepened the blush on shannon's cheeks ,if that was possible, and made her more aware of a few things. Like how much she had wanted him to stay there with her.

Sayid's thoughts were somewhere on the same track, the more he thought of it the harder it was for him to just hold her hand ,wrap his arm around her waist,kiss her. He needed to take a cold dip himself.


End file.
